tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Typhon Hallison
'''Typhon Hallison '''is a Dunmeri Warden, from Vvardenfell, who returned to his homeland to escape the 3 Faction war in the second Era after breaking Ranks, during his time with the Ebonheart Pact. After losing half of his face and an eye, on his travels, he hopes to find peace back home. He is a distant relative of Eilonwyn Hallison, though they have only met a few times. Eilo occasionally sent him crafted items to use, on his adventures, items that he treasures dearly. Biography Typhon was adopted by a group of Ashlanders, who taught him the way of the Warden. This meant that he could grow plants out of the ground, that healed those nearby and had a few cryomancer skills that gave him an edge in combat. Typhon never knew where he came from or why he didn't have parents and sought to scour the island for answers. He was told, on his twentieth birthday, when he was deemed 'a man' that the ashlanders killed his parents, believing them to be bandits and took him in. Being young, he was quick to react, threatening the wise woman and fleeing the tribe. He camped out in a Dwemer ruin for several years, subtly assisted by the tribals, who still felt guilty for what they did to him. However, after turning violent with them, they were eventually forced to leave him alone. Whilst living there, he studied a lot of the machinery, the Dwarven architecture and even managed to re-activate and reprogram a robotic spider, who he adopted as his companion. Still, he could only remain a child for so long and decided to set off, into the big wide world, to make his fortune. However, he wasn't exactly fortunate in his en-devours. After losing half of his face and an eye, Typhon returned to Morrowind, hoping to recover from his injuries and remember what he loved about life. Whilst in Vvardenfell, he got into contact with a Bosmer, by the name of Kyris. She sought him out, hoping to learn the ways of the Warden. He offered her training, so that he had someone in his life. In Vvardenfell, he met Lord Vivec and assisted him during some troubling times for the city. As a boon, Vivec gave him his body paint, which, when applied, healed the Dunmer's skin. He has remained loyal to the tribunal God, ever since. The Crimson Judge Typhon is one of several people to take on the mantle of the Crimson Judge. He only dons the armour, when the Judge is needed, otherwise he does things as himself, to avoid staining the Judge's reputation. Personality Typhon is a passionate man, who's heart was broken. His loves were turned against him, one by one and now he finds himself unable to commit to anything. Though he wants to give up and pretend that he no longer cares, part of him still does. The boy he once was stirs inside and yearns to be free. After meeting Vivec, he found himself to be a little more calm. Though his heart hadn't fully healed, he at least knew that it wasn't in danger of being hurt again. Category:The Ebonheart Pact Category:Dunmer Category:Wardens Category:Spellswords Category:Tribals Category:Ashlanders Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Crimson Judges Category:The Legend of Nirn